Wrong Turn?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: This is my take on how Wrong Turn should have turned out. It's cut into small sections, but they're relatively to the point. I think you might like it. Femslash, kinda mild, but it's there. You've been warned, unlike the characters of the movie. Check it.


**_Ok, this is my take on how Wrong Turn could have happened if I was director. Mind you, I was afraid of this movie for years had the same nightmares for forever, until of course, my recently developed taste in blood, gore and horror movies. I think It's because I saw that Twilight had made vampires look soft and I needed more bloodshed. So, Wrong Turn should have turned out a bit different in my opinion. Check it Out for me._**

**_Anyway, I don't own Wrong Turn. I neither know nor care who does, but I do wish to congratulate them on making a very good horror film._**

* * *

Jessie sat on her bed crying. It was the middle of her senior year of college and her boyfriend Jared had just broken up with her. Holding her head in her hands to cover her face, Jessie cried, thinking back on their relationship and wondering what could have gone wrong.

As Jessie was crying, she failed to notice her bedroom door slowly opening and a Hispanic/French face peeking in carefully. Slipping into the room, the girl shut the door quietly and sat down on the bed next to the crying girl. Jessie looked up as she felt the pressure on the bed increase and smiled to see her best friend Carly sitting beside her with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Carls," Jessie sniffed. "I guess you heard, huh?"

"Well, I heard you crying if that's what you mean." Carly responded, putting an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"No, Jared broke up with me." Jessie said, tears continuing to fall.

Carly cooed to her gently and Jessie sniffed, welcoming the comfort of her best friend. "Well, senior year is almost over, Jess." Carly told her slowly. "Scott and I were planning our end of the year trip, like we do every summer. Do you want to come with us?"

Jessie looked up. "I don't want to impose…" she said uncertainly.

"Don't worry about that. Evan and Francine are coming too. Besides, it will be a nice trip in West Virginia, so you can forget all about this now faceless, nameless boy. Are you in for it?"

Jessie looked into Carly's concerned brown eyes and decided to take the offer. "Yeah, I'll come."

Carly smiled happily and hugged Jessie. "You'll love it, just wait."

Jessie smiled up at the tanned girl and chuckled. "Ok, Carls, whatever you say."

* * *

They were driving through the forests of West Virginia and Jessie was driving. Carly was in the passenger seat, singing along with the radio with Scott in the seat behind her and Francine and Evan in the very back, making out. Carly looked back at the two and scoffed in slight disgust.

"No modesty, at all." She muttered, to which Jessie chuckled in agreement. Carly looked over at her happily and turned the radio up to drown out Francine's moans.

As Jessie was driving, she thought of the possibilities this trip could open for her. She might be able to find a new boyfriend, one that would be loving and gentle and-. Jessie swerved in the street as a tire seemingly went flat out of nowhere. The car swerved for a bit before coming to a rest in the middle of the road. Jessie gave a sigh of relief that she hadn't crashed them into a tree and gotten someone hurt.

"Everyone ok?" she called as she opened her door and stepped out to check the tires. Someone had put barbed wire in the road. As the others got out to check the tires, curiosity had Jessie following the wire before a crash brought her back to the others. A man was getting out of a blue car that had evidently just crashed into theirs.

She got fired up at the fact that he had crashed into a car he probably couldn't pay for, but the look of concern Carly was giving him made her even angrier. Why? She wasn't Carly's girlfriend or anything. Jessie shrugged this feeling off as she, Scott, Carly and the man named Chris began walking along the path to see if they could find anyone.

* * *

Jessie looked at the shack in apprehension. Something about it wasn't sitting right in her gut and she usually followed her gut. But the man, Chris, seemed to think that going inside was their only option. Jessie felt some protectiveness over her best friend when she saw Carly willingly follow Chris into the shack in the hopes of finding a bathroom. Jessie quickly hurried after her and wondered why she felt this way for her best friend.

"Probably because these woods creep me out." Jessie mused, looking around the cabin skeptically.

Fingering the different trinkets scattered in this room, Jessie felt a kind of dread fill her stomach and she just wanted to get Carly and get out. Jessie froze up. Just Carly? That's what she'd thought. She just wanted to get Carly and get the fuck out of there, to hell with Scott and Chris. Moving back into the main house, Jessie heard them calling for her. She was just about to bring up leaving when she saw the terrified look on Carly's face.

Just as Jessie was moving to comfort the other brunette, everyone heard trucks outside. Freezing for a second, Jessie looked to Carly in terror. Then, her mind kicking back in, Jessie began helping the others with the wall, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

They were stuck.

* * *

Jessie's heart was going wild. Carly could be getting exposed; who's to say the mountain men wouldn't check the room she and Scott were hiding in. As Jessie's breathing finally began to slowly calm down so that she wasn't hyperventilating, something heavy dropped down in front of the bed.

Jessie nearly screamed at seeing Francine's body lying covered in blood before them. Fran's eyes were still wide with horror and the blood dripping towards her and Chris was still fresh. Jessie bit into her hand to stop from crying out as a vision of Carly in this same state penetrated her mind and made tears fall from her eyes.

When they were certain the mountain man was finally asleep, Jessie quickly got from under the bed and checked Carly over for injuries, just in case. The Hispanic girl looked fine, albeit the tears still streaming silently down her cheeks. Jessie ushered them all out the door as quickly as she could and looked to Chris. He nodded for her to go through and she nodded. Moving out, Jessie looked around.

"Where'd they go?" she asked softly, looking off to the right. Carly and Scott were trying to climb the slope on the side of the house.

Suddenly she heard, "Run! Go! Run!" Looking back, she saw Chris sprinting up after them.

Jessie began pushing against Scott. "Run! He said Run!"

Scott was going too slowly for Jessie's liking, but they finally managed to get onto leveled ground. Watching the jeep drive away, Jessie felt safe for a moment. As they began walking she pulled Carly close.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"They had body parts in their bathtub." Carly cried quietly. Jessie squeezed her shoulder gently as they continued running. Jessie moved forward so she was next to Chris.

"There has to be a way out of here." She muttered.

Suddenly, she heard Carly begin sobbing behind her and they all stopped as she slowed down. "Please, we have to go."

"You didn't see what they did to Francine!" Carly shouted. "You didn't see what we saw!"

When it seemed that Scott wasn't getting anywhere with the hysterical young woman, Jessie moved forward and tried.

"You have to come on, Carly. You have to keep moving or they'll get you. Can you do that? Can you keep moving?" Carly slowly nodded and got up to keep running with the rest. This time, Jessie stayed close to her just in case.

* * *

The four of them emerged into an open clearing with a lot of cars scattered around. There was blood on the cars, in the cars, around the cars. It looked like a massacre had occurred and Jessie felt her stomach churn.

"All these people!" Scott breathed in horror. "All these people!"

Jessie turned in time to see him wrapping Carly in a hug and felt a spark of jealousy that it wasn't her. Suddenly, she heard the jeep's engine and heard Chris hiss to get down. She quickly ran over to Carly and Scott and told them to get down. They hid in the tall grass and Jessie felt Carly's breasts press into her from behind.

Focusing her breathing, Jessie helped Chris and Scott form a plan. As Chris took off running, Jessie watched the mountain men closely. Only two of them headed after Chris, the other two stayed behind.

"They aren't going after just one." she whispered to Scott.

He nodded and got ready to run. Carly held him back in fear and he told her to get to the truck, get on the road and that he would meet them on the road. With that, he sprinted out and started yelling for the men to come after him. They took the bait and Jessie and Carly raced over to help Chris. The three of them took off in the jeep and began looking for Scott.

Jessie had a bad feeling in her stomach and couldn't tell if it was jealousy or dread. As they were moving through the trees, Carly told her to slow down because she had spotted Scott and Jessie chalked the feeling up to jealousy, but a moment later, she found that it was dread because Scott fell to the ground with three arrows piercing his heart.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Chris' screams swept the horror fog from Jessie's mind and she gunned the truck. Leaving behind the man trying to follow them.

* * *

The truck was stuck in the mud. The truck was stuck in the _**FUCKING**_ mud.

"This is bullshit!" Jessie hissed to herself before getting out with the others and moving through the trees. After a few hours, Carly sat down to rest for a moment and Jessie agreed that they had to rest, not only for herself, but for Chris too. Looking through the bushes, Jessie spotted a tall standing structure.

"Hey wait. Just a few more yards, guys. There's a watchtower over here. Come on."

Supporting Chris between them, Jessie and Carly arrived at the tall tower and began climbing up. When they got inside, Carly found some glow sticks for them and Jessie got a good look at her. The lighter brunette's breath caught when she saw how beautiful Carly looked with her hair down and kind of messy. They sat in silence for a bit as Jessie tried to signal someone on the radio, but she received no answer. She saw Carly standing by the window and walked over, feeling compelled to comfort the younger girl. Carly was extremely emotional and she had just lost her fiancé.

"Come on, let's get out of the window before they see us." Jessie moved further into the tower and after a moment, Carly joined her.

The three survivors stayed huddled for awhile until they heard their pursuers getting closer. Jessie quickly commanded for the glow-sticks to be put out and they huddled together for a moment. Jessie breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the men moving away from the tower. But then, how her heart sank as the radio went off loudly, asking them their position.

They had forgotten to turn the_** DAMN**_ volume down on the thing.

As Carly screamed frantically for help, Jessie helped Chris block the entrance. As suddenly as it had come, the force underneath the trapdoor vanished and Jessie gave a sigh of relief… until the radio was disconnected. As Jessie held Carly close for a second, Chris strode over o the window and saw that there was smoke and flames rising around the tower.

"They're trying to burn us out." He whispered.

"No!" Carly screamed making a run for the window.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked, holding her tightly.

"I don't want to die!" Carly cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm gonna jump!"

Chris looked out the window again and agreed. Jessie thought they were both crazy, but she had to admit that it was better than burning to death. They made Chris go first since he was injured… and he was a guy. When he gave the all-clear, Jessie urged Carly to jump. The Hispanic girl turned to her with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine, just go." Jessie persisted.

Carly nodded, gave her a tight squeeze for courage and jumped. Jessie watched with bate breath as she watched her best friend fall. When she was sure that Carly was safe, Jessie looked back at the flames, took a breath and jumped.

* * *

The feeling was exhilarating, but she had miscalculated where she would fall. Landing legs, then stomach and finally face first onto a thick tree branch and getting the wind knocked out of her, Jessie sat for a moment to catch her breath before looking around for the others. They were in a tree not too far away. Jessie motioned for them to come over with her. Chris nodded and motioned for Carly to go first. As Carly was climbing over, Jessie spotted a figure climbing quickly up a tree not too far away and hoped that they could all make it across in time.

As Carly was just disappearing behind the brush of the tree on the branch right above where Jessie was squatting, Jessie saw Chris begin making his way over. Jessie climbed up to where Carly was because she knew what was about to happen and she couldn't have the other girl giving away their position. Jessie held Carly tight and the other girl looked up at her. Jessie watched Chris begin climbing over and saw the disfigured man behind him, creeping quietly, but stealthily closer.

Carly turned to look at what Jessie was seeing and she gasped. Jessie's hand came down over her mouth as the figure behind Chris raised and ax and swung. Chris turned just as the ax was coming down and it caught him right below his jaw. Carly's mouth opened to scream, but Jessie held firm and Carly bit down on her hand to keep from crying. Jessie felt the pain, but didn't dare pull her hand away. Chris was gone. She had to be strong for Carly now. She had to protect her.

* * *

They hadn't stayed to find out what the man had done with Chris's body. Jessie had guided the sobbing Carly as far away as possible. They had found a riverbank where Carly could wash her face while Jessie kept watch. While looking off into the trees, Jessie heard the sounds of rushing water not too far off. Looking through the bushes, she spotted a waterfall a little ways up the rocks and motioned for Carly to follow her. The two girls hastily climbed the rocks and found a cavern for them to rest in. Carly curled into a ball and let silent tears run down her face as Jessie hesitantly wrapped her in a hug.

"They're gone." Carly whimpered. "They're all gone."

Jessie gave her a soft squeeze and shushed her quietly. "Carls, it's going to be ok, alright? What we have to do is get out of here and do what Scott promised: get out and never go into the woods again."

Carly looked up at her pleadingly. "But what if we're caught?"

"Then we'll be caught together and we'll get out together. I promise I won't let them kill you and if they do then I'll be following right behind you. Ok?" Carly sniffed and nodded, burrowing into Jessie's torso and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jessie slowly led Carly out from the cavern and the two began walking once more. They did their best to stay as low as possible so that the men couldn't see them right away. Jessie led Carly first just in case the men came from behind or from the sides. They stumbled out onto a steep hill and Carly squealed in excitement. "Jess, there's a road down there!"

"Really?" Jessie asked in shock.

She moved up to stand next to Carly and sure enough, a road colored a path through the forest. "We're almost out, Carls." Jessie hissed excitedly. "We're almost free."

Just as they were about to start climbing down, malicious laughter came from all sides and the mountain men appeared behind them. One of them grabbed Carly and began dragging her away. Two others came against Jessie and she swiftly dodged both an arrow and an ax. Acting quickly, Jessie grabbed a large tree branch and swung it at the one holding the bow and arrows. She cracked his skull open with a sickening crunch and he fell to the ground. The one holding the ax swung it again and Jessie had to duck low to avoid it. She swung the branch at the man's legs and made him crumple to the ground. She knew he would be back up within minutes and so she quickly raced off into the woods, following Carly's terrified screams.

_Don't lose her._ Jessie chanted to herself. _Don't lose her. You promised. You PROMISED._

Running as fast as she could, Jessie heard someone lumbering after her and knew that 'Axman' had gotten back up and was hot on her trail. Jessie decided not to think about that and instead continued concentrating on her promise to Carly.

Despite her lack of knowledge of the area, Jessie managed to dodge and duck under and around trees and low hanging branches with extreme ease. As she neared the cottage, she ducked down low to run faster and a little out of sight. Arriving at the shack's window, Jessie risked a peek inside. Carly was tied to a bed and hysterical sobs were racking her body as one of the men held a knife to first her chest and then her throat. Jessie's stomach churned and she desperately tried to think of a way to save Carly.

Just then, she heard a car coming her way and ducked behind one of the abandoned cars in the grass. Watching from behind a small cooper, Jessie saw a police cruiser drive into the lot and saw a fat policeman being dragged into the house by the axman. Jessie waited for a moment before slipping inside as quietly as possible.

Remembering the place from the previous time they were in there, Jessie dropped and hurriedly rolled under the bed. She felt something stab at her back and turned to see a kind of machete poking her. Grabbing onto it, she looked out from where she was and saw both of the men working at tables. Carly's petrified sobs still echoed in the room and Jessie took a breath to gather all of her bravery together.

_Do it for Carly._

Jessie coiled her body and sprang from underneath the bed, nailing one of the men (the man standing over the police officer) in the chest. He screamed and Jessie pulled back to stab him again in the head. He dropped to the ground and Jessie ducked to avoid a blade that came whooshing at the back of her head.

Turning as she crouched, Jessie sliced at the man's midsection and caught his shirt, causing a small scratch on his stomach area. He growled at her and picked up his comrade's ax. As Jessie feinted to the left, the man took the bait and swung, leaving his right side open for Jessie to give him another, deeper cut. The man grunted in anger and swung the ax again, catching Jessie in the arm. The ax didn't slice her arm off, but a good chunk of skin was torn away.

Jessie gritted her teeth against the pain and lunged with the machete. In her anger and agony, she had miscalculated and instead of going through the man's heart, the machete slid into his stomach instead. This forced the man back and he began grunting in slight pain as Jessie moved over to Carly. Casting frequent glances over her shoulder, Jessie cut away at the wire holding Carly.

Just as she had both of Carly's wrists untied, Jessie heard a lumbering sound. Ducking fast, she twirled on her heel and swung the machete, cutting even deeper into the man's stomach. Not missing a beat, she stabbed at him again, spearing him in the chest before pulling back and lunging once more. The man was expecting this and swung his ax up to meet her blade. His strength outmatched hers, but Jessie drew on her thoughts. _Save Carly or die trying._

With that, Jessie's eyes burned with fire and she shoved his ax away before making three quick swipes and cutting off his head. Jessie stood there panting for a moment before turning to Carly. She slowly moved over to the girl and cut away at the barbed wire still holding her legs. Carly clung to Jessie as the older girl helped her off the table.

"Are you alright?" Jessie demanded, checking the Hispanic girl over.

"Let's get out of these woods." Carly whimpered. Jessie guided her to the truck and they began to drive away.

As they drove down the road, the realization of what she'd just done pounded down on Jessie. "I can't believe I just did that." She whispered. "I just killed people."

"They deserved it for all the people they killed." Jessie looked over to see Carly's eyes harden before softening again.

"Thank you for saving me." The Hispanic girl murmured.

"I promised I would protect you." Jessie replied softly. "I always keep my promises."

Carly nodded and turned Jessie to face her. Planting a soft kiss to the older girl's lips, Carly murmured, "And I love you for it." Jessie smiled as they headed out of the woods and toward the speedway, melding into traffic.

"Carls?" Jessie asked.

"Hum?" Carly was half-asleep by this time.

"Let's become vegetarians and move out to Maryland."

"Couldn't have thought of a better idea myself, Jess."

* * *

_**Tada! I know, I know, the real thing was better, but Carly was my favorite character and I don't think she deserved to die. So review and tell me what you think of it.**_


End file.
